kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-148
Summary At the Temple of Darkness, Claude expresses joy over not having to maintain his barrier, and brags that being the most inept priest has its advantages. As he prepares to leave, Laila quickly puts him in a headlock, tells him that he will be fighting in the front lines, and drags him away as he protests. As they look out towards the snowy landscape beyond the edge of Aeroplateau, Kasak tells Agni that the suras surrounding Rindhallow are the same that attacked Atera. Agni wonders why they seem to be gone now, and Kasak presumes that it is because the earth attribute is neutralized around Aeroplateau. Since earth is the default attribute of the snakes, any upcoming attacks will likely be lead by someone else. Agni realizes that in that case, it will probably be the 5th-stage Garuda rakshasa they heard about. Agni then wonders out loud why the one who gave them all this intel is hiding. The fire god knows that Yuta came to ask him a question but wonders why he hesitates to approach him. Yuta is gripped with fear and cannot understand why. He can block both insight and transcendental skills, and so wonders if this god has an unblockable transcendental. After Agni startles Yuta from behind, he offers to give him relationship advice, which gets Yuta's attention. The god tells him to take advantage of the time he has with Leez since humans have such small lifespans. Agni in the past squandered his time with a loved one because he failed to realize his own feelings until after she died, and even now he continues to live in regret. Someone who appears to be a teenage boy in a hooded cape walks alone, barefoot, along the Polar Sea (between Rindhallow and Eloth). Shess suddenly appears before him and notes that the boy finally has his transcendentals back, but he is becoming less able to use them. Shess then asks him if he is ready to join the fight now, on whichever side. The boy asks Shess which side he is on, and Shess replies that the Kinnara clan is always neutral. The boy points out that Shess arrived in the human realm with Sagara, but the rakshasa explains that it was in order to maintain a neutral balance. He then explains that he is always ready to help the side that has the disadvantage. He points out that he intervened in Atera, and reveals that he fed information about the suras to Taksaka's son Kasak. All of it was to prevent either side from suffering a one-sided defeat. The boy then assumes that Shess will ally himself with the humans, but Shess questions his assumption. The boy replies that since Sagara now has all of God Kubera's items, the only thing left to do is to kill one more human with the name Kubera. The suras, with the addition of Samphati, are now incredibly strong, and the humans are weak in comparison. Shess says that the human cities are strong at the moment...at least until Agni's barrier breaks. The rakshasa then suggests that if the boy has yet to take a side, then he should wait for now and watch how things play out; it will still not be too late to join a side even after the barriers break and the balance shifts. When Shess says that it would be better to make excuses for getting involved later than to commit to one side now, the boy scoffs, finding the idea distasteful, and accuses him of being an opportunist instead of neutral. Shess retorts that an opportunist would join the winning side, not the losing side, and points out that it would be a better description of the boy in front of him, who looked the other way when the Ananta clan asked for his help. Shess tells the boy that yes, his predicament is bad, but he should think about his own bad choices which led up to his current situation. Ananta was strong enough to quickly defeat the Taraka clan, alone and unarmed. If he were still alive, the Gandharva clan would never have been raided by them. Shess then claims that the primeval gods likely gave Ananta the most powerful name because the future with him alive would be the optimal future. Unfortunately, the god who would find the next-best future has also disappeared. For everyone else, they will seek to find what they believe to be the optimal future by following their own sense of justice. Shess then asks Gandharva, what would be justice for him? Currygom's comment I'm sorry it's late. Thank you for waiting. The image of the four characters at the end doesn't mean anything special. I simply drew the four female main characters. Everyone has their own definition of justice but I couldn't draw them all and I wanted to keep the order of importance vague... S.2 Ep.148 will be late (image - someone approaching, barefoot and wearing a cape) I was drawing an important part and took too much time on it, and now time's up. Ah, screw it T_T S.2 Ep.148 will be uploaded after 10am tomorrow. I'm sorry. (sticker - crying Moon) Afterword * (thumbnail - Gandharva): Sorry for the delay... Thank you for your patience. * (Laila and Claude): Because Claude uses honorifics towards almost everyone (even towards a kid like Leez) it's quite unusual when he just uses casual speech, you see? * (Agni/Yuta/Kasak): The woman Agni talks about is someone from the distant past. Because she died before Agni realized he loved her, they of course didn't have any children. * (Sagara/Brilith/Asha/Leez): Actually, when talking about following one's sense of justice, there are a whole lot of characters I could've used, but it would've been too crowded, so I only drew four. I was contemplating who to draw, but in the end it became the four female main characters, because there were four of them. Sorry, male characters. 2-148 unnamed woman.png|long-lost love 2-148 bloody back square.png|bloody back 2-148 questioning shess.png|choose a side 2-148 ananta square.png|future loss Notes * This is the third time this chapter that Currygom submitted an episode a day late. * We previously saw Future Leez with large scratches down her back. * After Agni laments losing someone before realizing your own feelings for them, the scene cuts to Gandharva, who suffered a similar loss. The woman Agni refers to was also seen in a Season 1 flashback. * Apparently Agni is fond of making bouquets, since he made a similar one for Brilith. * This episode contains several scenes from past episodes, shown in black and white, during Shess's conversation with Gandharva: ** Shess interrupting the fight between Maruna and Kasak ** Kasak approaching Shess after following him, in the vicinity of Rindhallow ** Gandharva at first offering to help the Ananta clan, then changing his mind because of Menaka (four scenes) ** Ananta facing an incoming army that appears to be the Taraka clan * Nastikas can change their appearance, including their age and gender, at will. Gandharva's preferred form is that of an older teen boy, and he has also appeared as an elementary school-aged boy. His appearance here as a younger teen in a hooded cape could be out of a desire to travel unnoticed, and could also represent his continued loss of power. * Show/Hide Spoiler Yuta's guess that Agni has an unblockable transcendental turns out to be correct. It is revealed in Season 3 that the transcendental in question is Paradisial Flare. References